closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Studios Home Entertainment/Summary
Background: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment is the home entertainment division of 20th Century Fox when it was was formed from Fox's acquisition of Magnetic Video Corporation, which had been distributing Fox titles on video. It was first known as "20th Century-Fox Video". In 1982, Fox entered into a joint venture with CBS to form "CBS/Fox Video", also launching two sub-labels; "Key Video" (later reactivated as "Key DVD" by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment), and "Playhouse Video", which both became inactive in 1991. CBS/Fox Video was renamed "Fox Video" the same year, alternating with the CBS/Fox name until 1998, when Fox Entertainment Group acquired CBS's interest in CBS/Fox and was renamed under its current name as "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment" in 1995, alternating with the Fox Video name until 1998. 20th Century-Fox Video 1st Logo (February-October 1982; 1984) 20thCenturyFoxVideo1.jpeg 20thCenturyFoxVideo2.jpeg 20th Century Fox Video Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Fox Structure", "Majestic Tower" Logo: It's basically the 1967 20th Century-Fox logo with no video indicator whatsoever. Variant: On the original rental-only version of A Fistful of Dollars, the 1981 20th Century-Fox logo is used instead. FX/SFX: Same as the 1967/1981 20th Century-Fox logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The 1979 20th Century-Fox fanfare, accompanied by a male announcer, different from the Magnetic Video announcer, on non-Fox releases, indicating the studio: * On United Artists releases, the voice-over said "The following United Artists feature is brought to you by 20th Century-Fox Video". * On ABC, ITC, Avco Embassy, Viacom, and other non-Fox releases (including concert videos, Bruce Lee films, and The Amazing Spider-Man episodes), the voice-over said "The following feature is brought to you by 20th Century-Fox Video". * On the double-feature release of The Making of Star Wars/''SP FX: The Empire Strikes Back'', the voice-over says "The following special presentation is brought to you by 20th Century-Fox Video". Availability: Ultra rare. It's actually harder to find than most Magnetic titles; but your best bet is non-Fox releases, such as Thunderbolt and Lightfoot, Rocky, Rocky II, For Your Eyes Only (both the original 1982 release and the 1984 reissue), The Howling, Scanners, The Return of the Pink Panther, and Thunderbirds Are Go!, among others. Most releases are in over-sized drawer-like boxes, colloquially known as the "Fox Box" due to its association with the company. Strangely, most if not all Fox releases, such as Quest for Fire and a 1982 reissue of Silver Streak, do not have this logo, instead skipping straight to the standard 20th Century-Fox logo of the era or a custom variation thereof created for the film. This was also seen rarely on re-prints of post-1981 Magnetic titles, such as The Boys from Brazil and Carrie. The very first releases in this incarnation, such as the Video Rental Library release of Dr. No, use the Magnetic logo instead. Later releases, such as Revenge of the Pink Panther, despite having the print version of this logo on the box and labels, use the first CBS/Fox Video logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (Australian Variant) (1982) 20thCenturyFoxVideo3.jpeg 20thCenturyFoxVideo3-0.jpeg 20th Century Fox Video 2nd logo Nickname: "Print Searchlights" Logo: One by one, four squares zoom in by flipping. These have a white background with the print logo for 20th Century Fox in blue with the word "VIDEO" underneath. After the fourth square finishes moving into place, the logos are moved downwards by a cube effect and are replaced by a full screen version of the 20th Century Fox Video logo. Variant: A still variant also exists. FX/SFX: The four squares flipping and then the final cube effect. Cheesy Factor: This logo reeks of Scanimate effects, and the cube effect doesn't even look like one. But at least the Aussies decided to make a logo, unlike the Americans. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The original 1954 CinemaScope extension of the TCF fanfare. During the second half of the fanfare, a male voice-over says: "The following feature is brought to you by 20th Century-Fox Video". Availability: Ultra rare. This logo was only used in Australia. Some of the tapes that have this are a Betamax copy of High Anxiety and a VHS copy of Norma Rae. One tape that had the still variant was Star Wars. These videos are easy to spot as the cover sports a big blue label on the top of the front and back of the video case. Scare Factor: Low. The fanfare might catch you off guard. CBS/Fox Video 1st Logo (November 1982-July 1983) Nickname: "Stacking Lines", "The Lines" Logo: Over a white background, we see before us a dual set of violet lines stacking upward and downward. Then, six long objects pop in at the top and bottom of the segmented lines, revealing the words: CBS ____ FOX then each letter of the word "VIDEO" pops in one by one below "FOX". Variants: * On the original release of Sophie's Choice, the logo is already formed and still. It fades from-and-to black. * A special animated version was used on PAL releases. Two segmented white curved squares and one segmented red square zoom in and out from the screen. The words "CBS-FOX", letter by letter, zoom in to the left side of the screen as another segmented white parallelogram zooms in. As it curves, it fills the screen, and the segments of the CBS/Fox logo zoom out from the top and bottom of the screen, while the word "VIDEO" zooms out from the bottom. * There is also an alternate variant for educational releases. On a blue-red gradient background, a light blue star flashes, and the text "A CBS/FOX VIDEO LEARNING EXPERIENCE" fades in. The words stay for several seconds, and then zoom away inward. While this happens, sets of white lines stack upon each other and form the CBS/Fox logo. A white flash below this forms the word "VIDEO". This variant is nicknamed "Inexperienced". * There is a black and white variant. This is seen on the 1982 VHS of The Diary of Anne Frank and the 1983 VHS of Modern Times. * There is an Australian variant where the logo appears in the corner and Australian television and radio announcer Pete Smith introduces the film. Smith says, "Hello there, congratulations on your choice of a great CBS/Fox film. Before settling back, here are scenes from two films available from the vast CBS/Fox Video library." FX/SFX: The lines stacking up and down. It differs based on the variant. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: * On PAL releases, a high-pitched variant of the original 1954 CinemaScope extension of the TCF fanfare was used. * On the "Learning Experience" variant, a female voice-over says: "This has been a CBS/FOX Video Learning Experience". Availability: Extremely rare. It's been seen on the original VHS releases of Cabaret, The Taking of Pelham One Two Three, Thunderbird 6, and the M*A*S*H series finale. First seen on Rocky III, Barbarosa, and reissues of The Boys in the Band, The Billion Dollar Hobo, and Cruising, among others. The "Learning Experience" variant can be found on videos that begin with The CBS/FOX Guide, which have been out of print for some time now, such as The CBS/Fox Guide to Home Videography and The CBS/Fox Guide to Complete Dog Care among others. The PAL variant was seen on PAL releases from the era, one example is a Betamax tape of Chariots of Fire. It also appears on reissues of Modern Times and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang that are packaged in Magnetic Video boxes (and sometimes even have Magnetic labels). The Pete Smith variant was presumably seen on select Australian releases from this era by the company. One of the last releases to use this logo was a 1983 reissue of Rude Boy. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Logo (July 1983-November 13, 1984) Nicknames: "The Cutting Lines", "The Lines II" Logo: On a blue background, two grids are moving from the top and bottom of the screen converging in the center of the screen. "CBS" comes from the top at an angle, with "FOX" coming from the bottom at an angle. The background has an orange flash, in which "CBS" and "FOX" are cut in a segmented line font as it moves toward the flash, and "CBS" and "FOX" right themselves in the center of the screen. The letters of the word "VIDEO" fly in from the bottom center of the screen one at a time. Variants: *At the end of some UK promos, the logo is already formed and still. *There is a black and white variant. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of The Pride of the Yankees. FX/SFX: The converging of the two grids and the logo, the Scanimate orange flash (a la the WGBH logo), and the flying of the "VIDEO" letters. Music/Sounds: A triumphant 25-note horn march fanfare, sampled from the Bruton Music library track "National Pride" composed by Keith Mansfield. Music/Sounds Trivia: When Bruton reissued the track on CD, they removed the prologue section from which the CBS/FOX music came...perhaps because it had become so associated with the CBS/FOX logo? Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: Some Australia PAL releases carry this logo with a voice-over reminding the viewer to rewind the videocassette when it is finished playing. Availability: Most videos that may have used this logo were issued in the same oversized boxes that were used by 20th Century-Fox Video. Videos that feature this logo include the 1983 release of Star Wars, Romancing the Stone, Eating Raoul, Porky's II: The Next Day, War Games, Scrooge, Heart Like a Wheel, Table for Five, Dot and the Bunny, Alphabet City, Shakin' Stevens Video Show, Oh! Heavenly Dog, and Max Dugan Returns. It also appears on reissues of Inside Moves and All About Eve, in a similar fashion to what was described in the first logo. One of the last releases to use this logo was the 1984 VHS/Betamax/Laserdisc release of The Empire Strikes Back. Scare Factor: Low. The music may get to you and/or startle you the first time you hear it, but otherwise harmless. 3rd Logo (December 1984-1999, 2000, 2003) Nicknames: "Stairways", "Bleachers", "CGI CBS/Fox", "The Triumphant CGI Moving Blue Lines on Dark Granite", "CGI Lines", "The Lines III" Logo: In a blue, boxed area, we see a mirrored, twin stair-like texture that shines a lot. The "stairs" rotate counter-clockwise and turn out to be the following text in blue with a segmented line between the two words on a black marble background: CBS FOX then the word "VIDEO" shines in below "FOX", and the whole logo shines with pride. Trivia: *This logo is referenced in a scene in the music video for the song "DVNO" by Justice. Said scene references both this logo and the Universal Pictures logo at the same time. *This logo was made by Compugraph on a Bosch FGS-4000 CGI machine. Variants: There are a few variations of this logo: •A variation was seen in black and white. This was shown on re-releases of 1940s, 1950s and 1960s films. This variant makes a surprise appearance on the 2000 Image Entertainment DVD of City Lights (1931), in which the 1980s laserdisc master was used. •On widescreen releases, the logo would zoom out to a screen with two rectangles, one on the left and one on the right, on an almond-staged orange/purple background, and the two rectangles on the sides would expand, and "SPECIAL WIDESCREEN EDITION" is below the screen on the stage. •There may be either the words "STEREO", "STEREO SURROUND", the Dolby Surround logo, the Ultra Stereo logo or the Chace Surround Stereo logo appearing in the bottom left corner. •Around the time from just before CBS/Fox started printing their tapes at Rank Video Services America, during the FBI Warning screen, which appears on the beginning of such tapes at that time, a still version of this logo appears a couple of times, staying on the screen for about five seconds before cutting back to the warning. This has been spotted on late 1988-early 1990 prints of Licence to Kill, Iron Eagle, Die Hard, Magic Memories on Ice, The Mighty Quinn, The January Man, The Abyss, Commando, In Like Flint, and Broadcast News. •An almost still logo where the logo shines appears on the 1990 video release of Memories of Me. FX/SFX: "CBS-FOX" rotating, "VIDEO" fading. This is pretty advanced stuff for the 1980s, and it still holds up moderately well today. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: •On the widescreen variant, a big "WHOOSH" sound is heard at the beginning if listening under stereo, the whoosh pans from right to left, then another whoosh when the side rectangles expand, then a thunderclap at the end also if listening under stereo, the thunderclap pans from the left side to the right. •On the 1990 VHS of The Sound of Music, this logo is silent. •At the end of some PAL tapes at least in Australia, there was a variant in which a British-accented male voice-over says "Please rewind this cassette before returning it to your video library" at the end. •Another variant used Chelsea Brown saying "Could you please rewind your cassette before returning it to your video library?". This is harder to find than the other voiceover. Availability: This should be easy to find on VHS tapes available in second-hand video shops, charity shops and even on eBay. Can also be seen on early-to-mid 1991 Media Home Entertainment releases and BBC Video releases. The regular version appears on certain films from the time, as well as Australian tapes, CBS/FOZ releases of Garfield TV specials, and Shakin' Stevens Video Show Vol. 2. The widescreen version can be found on the first prints of the widescreen editions of The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi (preceded on both tapes by the widescreen version of the 1991 Fox Video logo) and all the DVDs from Bruce Lee's "Master Collection" box set, with the exception of Bruce Lee: The Legend. The Dolby Surround variant can be found on the original VHS releases of Die Hard, The Abyss, Vital Signs, The Adventures of Ford Fairlane, Die Hard 2, Pacific Heights, Marked for Death, Predator 2, and Edward Scissorhands, while the Chace Surround Stereo variant is extremely rare and can be found on the original VHS release of State Fair. The last release to use this was Hotch Potch House: The Mouse House. It has also been spotted on the 1991 re-release of The King and I. The "STEREO" text version can be seen on the 1995 Hong Kong laserdisc of Return of the Jedi, plastering the 1981 20th Century Fox logo. This is retained on the 1994 UK VHS releases of the Star Wars trilogy. The standard version (matted to widescreen) makes a strange appearance on the 2000 Image Entertainment DVD of The Twelve Chairs, since it likely uses an older video master. The logo remained in print even as CBS was purchased by Viacom and Fox switched duplicators to Cinram International in mid-2000; it also makes a surprise appearance on the 2000 VHS re-release and the 2003 DVD of Simon and Garfunkel: The Concert in Central Park, which use the 1991 video master made for the Laserdisc and VHS reissues. The Ultra Stereo version is rare and can be found on the VHS releases of Frankenstein Unbound, Survival Quest, Mindgames, and Satisfaction. Scare Factor: Low. This logo is very popular, thanks to the music. Raised to medium for the widescreen variant because of the whooshes and the thunderclap. 4th Logo (Argentina Version) (1980s) Logo: On a black space background with a moon on the upper-left of the screen and a planet below that (a widescreen shot of the opening in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope after the title crawl, stretched to fit a 4:3 screen), two hands are clasped together. They move away from the top and bottom respectively, revealing a super-imposed CBS FOX VIDEO logo with an explosion inside it. Then clips from various movies (such as Star Wars) play inside the logo. Then, after a few seconds, "GATIVIDEO S.A." (in its company font) appears below, then that itself disappears after a few moments. FX/SFX: The hands (live action), and the clips playing inside the logo. Music/Sounds: A disco theme. Availability: Seen on VHS tapes in Argentina distributed by Gativideo. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1998) Nicknames: "The Boring Lines", "The Lines IV" Logo: On a black background, we see the words: CBS --- FOX in white, and below it is the word "VIDEO", also in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Its only known appearance is on an Australian VHS release of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue. Scare Factor: None. Fox Video 1st Logo (July 11, 1991-May 5, 1993, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2003) Nicknames: "The Shining", "The CGI Shining Searchlights", "Gold Tower", "Fox Structure", "Golden Fox Structure", "Searchlights" Logo: A still shot of the famous 20th Century Fox structure, from a slightly different angle, gold color against a simple blue background. The wording on the structure now says "FOX VIDEO", with an extra gap where "FOX" would be in the movie logo. The logo "shimmers" as bars of light move through a la the Touchstone logo. Variants: •There is a letterboxed "Scope" version on widescreen releases. The logo was the same, but was matted (or cropped) to widescreen. •A black and white variant exists. This can be seen on some black and white films released on home video, such as the 1991 VHS releases of the original Miracle on 34th Street and Sink the Bismarck!. The B&W version in widescreen can also be seen on the Laserdisc version of the latter film. •On some Media Home Entertainment releases, such as Scanners 2: The New Order, the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" appear above the logo. In this case, no announcer spiel was used. FX/SFX: The "shimmer". Cheesy Factor: The logo somehow looks "off" (especially in the widescreen version), and with the gap where "FOX" would be, it looks like it's hovering. Music/Sounds: None usually, but the 1979 TCF fanfare can be heard on PAL and French SÉCAM releases, as well as a few NTSC releases, such as the widescreen Laserdisc of Die Hard and a rental copy of Point Break. On some tapes, only the drums from the opening of the fanfare are heard. On Media Home Entertainment releases without the "DISTRIBUTED BY" text, the announcer for the Media and Fox Video logos says "Distributed by Fox Video". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: There was a closing variant seen on some PAL tapes which, instead of the Fox fanfare, had the same voice-over from the CBS/Fox PAL closing variant. Availability: Scarce. It's seen on all Fox videos from that period. The best way to find this is to look for a Fox Video print logo that is a simple 2D drawing with no color. Again, this will be easy to find in second-hand video shops, charity shops and on eBay. This logo first appeared on the original release of the 1991 Robin Hood and can be seen on movies such as Sleeping with the Enemy, Home Alone, Class Action, Only the Lonely (not to be confused with the Roy Orbison and Motels songs of the same name), Point Break, Hot Shots!, For the Boys, White Men Can't Jump, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, My Cousin Vinny, Alien 3, The Last of the Mohicans, The Simpsons Christmas Special, and A Garfield Thanksgiving, as well as the UK VHS of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. The widescreen version appears on the special letterbox collector's edition of the Star Wars trilogy. It can also be found on BBC Video tapes from 1991-1993, but those aren't as easy to find. It also makes surprise appearances on the 1998 UK VHS of Edward Scissorhands (which is probably a reprint from 1991, according to the previews on it), a 2001 VHS of Demetrius and the Gladiators (most likely a reprint itself), and the 2000 VHS and 2003 DVD of Simon and Garfunkel: The Concert in Central Park, which use the 1991 video master made for the Laserdisc and VHS reissues. Also seen on tapes from Media Home Entertainment released from mid-to-late 1991 until 1993, such as Paris Trout, Nails, and Prospero's Books. Among the last tapes to use this were the original video release of Love Potion #9 and the 1993 Studio Classics VHS of A Letter to Three Wives. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (May 26, 1993-November 21, 1995) Nicknames: "Rotating Tower", "The Ugly Tower", "Fox Structure II", "Ugly Fox Structure", "CGI Searchlights", "Searchlights II" Logo: On a purple background, we see a Fox structure, from an extreme upper-left angle. We move down and pan around the structure (and a light shines through it as we do that), saying "FOX VIDEO" like in the 1st logo, before settling into the familiar angle we usually see Fox logos from. Variants: •An extremely rare variant exists where the Fox Video logo is formed. •On a few widescreen releases, such as the 1994 letterbox Laserdisc of The Omen, the logo is matted (or cropped) to 1:85.1 widescreen. •There is a black and white variant. This can be found on the 1993 VHS of Young Frankenstein. FX/SFX: The computer animation, which is a variation of the movie's animation. Cheesy Factor: The colors are ugly and off, and the letters don't quite match the TCF logo (which the previous logos had in their favor). The widescreen version looks severely cropped. Music/Sounds: None usually, but occasionally the 1979 TCF fanfare was used, mainly on PAL releases including the UK rental VHS releases of Jack the Bear, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, and The Vanishing. Some NTSC releases, like the widescreen Laserdisc of The Omen, use this fanfare also. Music/Sounds Variants: •On the 1995 Hong Kong laserdisc of Return of the Jedi, a deep synth score is heard. •On at least one Spanish tape, after the Abril Video logo, the fanfare is played on trumpets. Availability: Rather common. First appeared on Used People, Toys, and Hoffa, with the same 2D print logo. This can be seen on all 1993-1995 Fox Video releases such as My Neighbor Totoro (later released on DVD by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment), Doctor Dolittle, Frozen Assets, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, The Vanishing, Once Upon a Forest, The Sandlot, Hot Shots! Part Deux, Rookie of the Year, Mrs. Doubtfire, True Lies, Baby's Day Out, The Pagemaster, Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog, The Scout, Nell, the Dr. Seuss Sing-Along tapes, the 1995 "Selections" VHS releases of Big and Only the Lonely, and some BBC Video releases from that era, including the original Wallace and Gromit films. It was also seen on the final-ever tapes released by Media Home Entertainment from 1993, including Scam. It also appeared on a few X-Files and X-Men (the Fox cartoon) VHS tapes, which are now out of print. The widescreen version appears on the letterbox edition Laserdiscs of The Omen, The Sandlot, and Alien to name a few. The last tapes to use this were the John Hughes remake of Miracle on 34th Street and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Scare Factor: Low. It's a harmless logo. 3rd Logo (1994-1995) Nicknames: "Print Logo", "Fox Structure III", "Print Fox Structure" Logo: It's basically the full color Fox Video print logo of the time, which is the 20th Century Fox logo from 1953 with "FOX VIDEO" replacing the text. It begins by taking up the whole screen, but zooms out until it is in a box in the center of the screen. Variant: On the Rodgers & Hammerstein Golden Anniversary Collection trailer, the words "from FoxVideo" are seen below the logo. FX/SFX: The zooming out of the logo. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the trailer. On the Rodgers & Hammerstein Golden Anniversary Collection trailer, it's silent. Availability: Rare. It's seen on the trailer for the Shirley Temple Collection VHS box set that can be found on the VHS releases of Mrs. Doubtfire, The Little Princess, The Blue Bird, and the Miracle on 34th Street remake. Was also seen at the end of the Rodgers & Hammerstein Golden Anniversary Collection trailer, which can be found on the 1994 VHS of The Sound of Music. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (December 19, 1995-March 1998) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights II", "Fox Structure IV", "Panning Structure", "Searchlights III" Logo: We begin by panning across the Los Angeles skyline at around sunset. We see a spotlight and then pan across the "FOX VIDEO" structure, now redone so that it looks a lot better and all of it is set in Futura Extra Bold (so it still doesn't quite match the TCF logo). We zoom out until we reach the comfortable Fox logo distance. FX/SFX: The computer animation, which is now a variation of the Fox Searchlight Pictures animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. This logo always came after the logo below. Seen on releases of the era such as Die Hard with a Vengeance, Broken Arrow, Independence Day, Jingle All the Way, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Goosebumps: The Haunted Mask, Short Circuit, the 1996 VHS of The Sound of Music, the 1997 Star Wars Trilogy box set (as well as the original 1998 releases of the Special Editions), and Volcano, as well as all VHS tapes of the "Selections" series of 20th Century Fox films. Look for a screencap of this logo (some using the 1991 print logo!) used on the packaging. One of the last releases to use this were very early prints of Anastasia. Scare Factor: None to minimal. It's a harmless logo, not ugly at all this time, though the panning may startle some. _______________________________________________________________ 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Domestic (North American) Variants 1st Logo (August 29, 1995-October 2008) Nicknames: "Fox Structure", "The Box" Logo: We see the end of the 1994-2010 Fox logo, with neither the News Corporation byline nor the registered trademark symbol. We then zoom out to reveal that it is in a box. The box is in a larger box colored cadet blue, and next to the Fox logo box are the words "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment", spanning across three lines. Variants: •On some releases, the logo faded in from black rather than cutting in from black. •On certain DVD, Laserdisc and VHS releases such as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Die Hard with a Vengeance and Snoopy Come Home, the logo cuts to black at the end of the logo animation once one of the search light to almost a straight angle facing the sky. •There is a 16:9 "matted" widescreen version, seen on the DVDs of Quest for Fire, Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry, Airheads, Thunder and Lightning, and the Anchor Bay DVD of Kenny & Co. (before the 1953 20th Century Fox logo). FX/SFX: A simple zoom out. It's smoother than its successor. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common on VHS, DVD, and Laserdisc releases from the period. Appears on releases such as the Miracle on 34th Street remake, Independence Day, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, The Crucible, King Kong Lives, Tai-Pan, Pelle the Conqueror, Maximum Overdrive, Crimes of the Heart, Titan A.E., '' Jingle All the Way'', Goosebumps videos, the Star Wars Special Editions, and Welcome to Mooseport. Outside the USA and Canada this logo can be seen on video releases of Casper TV movies and The Simpsons and Futurama DVDs from the era. The last titles to have this logo were American Dad! Volume 3 and the 2008 DVD release of Babes in Toyland (1934). Was also spotted on a print of Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave. Also seen on the Best of the Simpsons VHS tapes, which are now out of print. The version where the logo faded in from black can be seen on the VHS releases of Dr. Dolittle (the 1998 remake), Rusty: The Great Rescue (a.k.a. Rusty: A Dog's Tale), and Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. As for the version which has the same transition state as the beginning where it cuts from and to black without fading, this appears on late 95' and early 96' VHS tapes by the company and a few laserdiscs including Die Hard with a Vengeance. The version of this is tough to find on DVD since most of them use the logo where it fades out to black at the end. The version where it fades a bit faster also exists and has been spotted on the 1999 laserdisc of Bulworth. Scare Factor: None. The cut from black is sudden and jarring, however, and may catch some viewers off-guard. 2nd Logo (2002-2009) Nicknames: "Fox Structure II", "The Box II", "Enhanced Box" Logo: Same as the previous logo, except the box is now grey with a gold border, the words "20th Century Fox Home Entertainment" are set in ITC Garamond, and the Fox logo has the News Corporation byline. Basically an enhanced version of the first logo. Variants: •The logo originally existed only in a 16:9 widescreen version, as seen on widescreen DVDs. Later on, a full-screen version was made and can be seen on DVD releases of TV shows and full-screen films. •On early Blu-ray Discs, such as Ice Age: The Meltdown, Rocky, and the first two Transporter films, the logo is still except for the Fox logo, which is now the corporate version with the rear searchlights re-animated to match the standard version of the 1994 logo, but also reverses at a certain point, a la the 1981 Fox logo's long version. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zoom out and the fade in of the News Corp. byline. The zoom-out's framerate is jarringly more rough than before, because it is in the same frame rate as the Fox logo itself, which is the filmed variant. None for the still variant except for the searchlights. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It first appeared on D-Theater D-VHS releases of TCF films, including Alien; also appeared on PSP UMD TCF releases. It can also be seen on every TCF release on DVD from late 2006 to 2009, such as Ice Age: The Meltdown (widescreen edition only; the fullscreen edition used the previous logo), Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties, X-Men: The Last Stand, Borat, The Devil Wears Prada, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, The Simpsons Movie, and 2006-2009 MGM Home Entertainment releases, among other releases. It also appeared on the DVD release of FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, the extended cut DVD of Commando, and the "Family Fun Edition" DVDs of Home Alone and Jingle All the Way. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2009-October 2010) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2009)20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2010) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights", "Fox Structure III" Logo: It's the same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo, but the ending animation is cut. FX/SFX: Same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo. Availability: Short-lived yet common. It can be seen on every TCF release on DVD until November 2010. Notable releases that have this are Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aliens in the Attic, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Crazy Heart, Avatar, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, How I Met Your Mother: Season 4, and post-2009 MGM Home Entertainment releases, among others. It also appears on the 2010 repackaged DVD copies of FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Thumbelina. Scare Factor: Same as the 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc logo. It's much better than the previous logo. 4th Logo (November 2010- ) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2011)20th Century Fox Home Entertainment20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo (2013) Logo: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo except that, at the end, the structure pans back farther than usual to reveal the stacked words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" on the right of the Fox structure with "HOME" set in Neutraface No. 2. Once the logo is fully revealed, the News Corporation byline fades in at the bottom of the screen (on pre-2013 releases). The registered trademark sign fades in as well. Trivia: This logo is a throwback to the logo of That's Hollywood!, a series from 20th Century Fox Television. Variants: •Newer releases, starting with The Croods, have the logo cut short to the middle. •A 4:3 variant exists, but is used only for full screen DVDs and Blu-ray Discs, such as the DVD and Blu-ray releases of seasons 16 and 17 of The Simpsons. It is also cropped to 16:9 as a widescreen logo. •Starting with the release of Turbo on November 12, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since 1995. This is mainly due to the split on June 28, 2013. FX/SFX: Same as the current 20th Century Fox logo. Music/Sounds: The 1997 Fox fanfare arrangement. A short version is used on newer releases. DVD releases of The Simpsons from season 16 onwards use the audio of Ralph Wiggum 'singing along' to the second half of the fanfare from The Simpsons Movie. Availability: Seen on 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight and MGM releases from November 2010 onward, such as Avatar (collector's edition), The A-Team, Machete, Vampires Suck, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, X-Men: First Class, Rio, Margaret, Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, Ice Age: Continental Drift, Epic, Hitchcock, Prometheus, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, Stoker, The Croods, Turbo, The Counselor, Free Birds, The East, Don Jon, and Kingsman: The Secret Service, among others. The last releases to use this logo with the News Corporation byline were The Internship and The Way Way Back, both released on October 22, 2013. Scare Factor: None, but you might be surprised if you didn't expect the structure to reveal the text on its side. International Variants 1st Logo (1995-2002) Logo: Here are the versions used on VHS and DVD: •VHS: We see the 1994 Fox logo animate as normal until, about 13 seconds in, it zooms out, revealing the logo inside an inner box, itself contained inside an outer box on a blue-violet background with blurry searchlights, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" zooms out from the bottom of the screen, stopping at the bottom of the inside of the outer box underneath the inner box containing the Fox logo (without the News Corporation byline). •DVD: We just see the end of the logo, starting from the Fox logo being revealed to be inside the box. FX/SFX: The usual CGI used in the Fox logo, coupled with the zoom out of the text below. Music/Sounds: Features the 1994 Fox fanfare arrangement on the VHS version, but is silent on the DVD version. Availability: You won't find it anywhere in North America, except for a few Canadian releases like the 2000 VHS of Thunder and Lightning, but is easy to find if you are in another country such as the UK. This can be seen on Titanic. Strangely, this logo does not appear on the 1998 UK rental VHS of Edward Scissorhands, which features the 1991 Fox Video logo. The DVD version can be seen on early UK DVD releases including the original Miracle on 34th Street. Also seen on the 1995 Hong Kong Laserdisc of Return of the Jedi. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1999-2010) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment International 2010 (NTSC)20th Century Fox Home Entertainment - Ice Age (2002) Logo: The standard 20th Century Fox logo, but there are many streaks of orange and blue placed over it, which animate on and off the screen. When the logo is done, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" appears below the logo, and then fades out after a few seconds leaving just the logo, which then fades out. Variant: On an international home video trailer for Ice Age, the logo is in blue on a sky background with snow around it and a crack on it. FX/SFX: The usual Fox tower animation coupled with the CGI "streaks". Music/Sounds: Early releases and VHS tapes had the standard tone 1994 Fox fanfare arrangement (which is strange for PAL releases), while later releases had the high tone 1997 fanfare arrangement (which is normal for PAL releases). Availability: Again, this is only used outside North America, with the exception of a few Canadian releases. Examples include the UK release of Ice Age and reprints of Simpsons tapes. Also appears on the Japanese Laserdisc of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (with the 1994 fanfare). This logo can be accessed on the R1 DVD of Marmaduke by going onto the disc's "Video-TS" folder and finding the VTS file that has the third logo (which appears before it on the video stream). Scare Factor: None. It's pretty much the same as the movie logo, unless you are scared of vibrant effects. 3rd Logo (2009-2010) Logo: Same as the 2nd logo, but when the 1994 logo is formed, the words "HOME ENTERTAINMENT", in metallic gold, zoom out below the logo (without 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2009)the News Corporation byline), and the streaks of orange and blue all disappear at the end. FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: The 1997 fanfare arrangement. Availability: Once again, only used outside North America. Like before, this was also used on a few Canadian releases like Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Scare Factor: None. ______________________________________________________________ 20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc (2006-November 2010) 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006, Blu-ray Disc Variant)20th Century Fox Blu-ray Disc (2006) Nickname: "CGI Searchlights" Logo: We see the 20th Century Fox logo zooming in slowly, with the words HOME ENTERTAINMENT in gold at the bottom, shining. Then a blue streak changes the text to the "Blu-ray Disc" logo, leaving behind a "swoosh" shape as it does this. FX/SFX: The zooming in, the shining, and the words changing. Music/Sounds: A calm, majestic fanfare resembling the title screen music for Netflix's Wii app, followed by a slight laser sound for the blue flash. Availability: Common. It can be seen on every TCF release on Blu-ray disc until November 2010. It appeared on releases such as Die Hard, Fight Club, Ice Age, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Australia, and The Day the Earth Stood Still. It can be also seen on MGM Home Entertainment releases on Blu-ray Disc, including Valkyrie and Hot Tub Time Machine, among others. Scare Factor: None. It's a nice logo. Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Home Entertainment Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Companies with 3D logos Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox